


Timeless

by beautifuldreamer_x



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldreamer_x/pseuds/beautifuldreamer_x
Summary: Turned in 1922, Caroline and Elena only look out for each other. That is, until they move on to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Caroline meets devilishly handsome Klaus and falls for him instantly. Same can't be said about Elena and Klaus's best friend, Damon. No, the relationship between Damon and Elena was far more... strained. Delena and Klaroline.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story has already been posted on my FFNET profile but I thought I would also post it here. I hope you enjoy Timeless!

Timeless.  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'.  
\----------------------------------------  
Thunder echoed across the skies above the trees somewhere in the middle of Virginia. Two young women sat under a tree, one blonde... one brunette. The crescent moon shone brightly overhead, illuminating their faces. The blonde sat, legs crossed and picking at blades of grass. She sighed and looked across at the other woman.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, giving her a questioning smile. The brunette let out a slight laugh, resting her head back against the tree trunk.

"I'm eternally hungry, Caroline." She replied. Caroline, the blonde, cocked her eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." She said pointedly.

"Yes," The brunette responded. "I'm hungry."

"Great! I'm starving! Let's go and find a couple of campers..." Caroline grinned, running a hand through her blonde curls.

"Care, don't you think we should be heading off? We've been here for a while now. What if the townspeople get suspicious?"

"Relax Elena!" Caroline simply said. "We'll be fine… we always are."

"I'm worried," Elena admitted. "Haven't you noticed the lack of life after sundown? I'm sure they know."

"Lena-"

"I'm being serious, Caroline. If they know, we have to move on quickly." Caroline let out a sigh.

"Fine," She agreed, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Fine, we'll move on tonight. We'll eat then head north."

"Come on then." Elena said. Caroline needed no convincing. She sped off at top speed, running through the trees. Elena laughed lightly and took off after her, sprinting through the night. Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert had been best friends since 1922. Both coming from relatively well-off families. After they were turned into vampires, Caroline convinced Elena to travel with her… and they have been ever since. Caroline came to a stop close by a pitched tent and smiled. Elena spotted two men sitting outside on camping chairs, talking and drinking beer. Elena smirked watching Caroline's gleeful face.

"Do you want to be the damsel this time or shall I?" Caroline asked her. Elena simply shrugged.

"I think it's your turn…"

"Fine, go ahead." Caroline said, motioning to her neck. Elena nodded and in one swift movement, leant forwards, sinking her teeth into Caroline's neck. After she had pierced the skin, she pulled back, her fangs dripping with blood.

"We'll have to be quick," Elena began. "That wound won't stay open for long."

"Okay, ready?"

"Help!" Elena shrieked, looping her arm around Caroline and pretending to support her weight. The two women staggered into the clearing. "Please help us!" One of the men looked up and his eyes widened.

"What happened?" He asked, putting down his beer bottle and rushing over. He was in his late twenties, no older.

"Please... it's my friend! She's hurt!" He caught sight of Caroline's bleeding neck and immediately the second man joined him, helping her to stand. "We were camping out and we went for a walk… she was attacked by this huge animal and she's bleeding really badly!" She felt fake tears trickling down her cheeks and had to resist the urge to smile.

"Ssh... it's okay! I have a phone. I can call an ambulance." He soothed her and turned around, making a run for the tent. "What kind of animal was it?"

"It was like a huge wolf…It came out of nowhere." Caroline could feel the wound from Elena's bite start to heal and began to panic slightly.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. "Hello… yes! I need an ambulance please. I'm-" Elena wasted no time. She tore across the grass, grabbing him by the neck, yanking the phone away from his grasp. His eyes widened. "What-"

"I really am very sorry about this." She admitted before sinking her teeth into his throat. He let out a strangled scream as she felt the sweetness of his blood trickling down her throat. Eventually, he stopped squirming and once she'd had her fill, she dropped him to the floor. Turning around, she wiped a hand across her mouth, watching Caroline finishing up. The man in Caroline's hold dropped to the floor with a thud and Caroline began to walk towards her.

"You ready to leave, Lena?"

"When you are…" Elena replied, looking around at the campfire burning away. She sighed and turned her head sharply. She loved the feeling of the blood and the kill… but afterwards, she felt so guilty. Caroline however, she was a different story. She loved everything about being a vampire, even the bad bits.

"Let's go then." The blonde grinned at her best friend and sped off into the darkness. If it wasn't for her heightened senses, Elena wouldn't have been able to see her. She shot off after her, close behind, both of them laughing as they went.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena and Caroline ran for an hour, speeding through woods and across roads in the blink of an eye. At eleven o' clock at night, Elena paused for breath and spotted a large sign.

'You are now entering Mystic Falls, Virginia. Please drive safely.'

"Mystic Falls?"Elena read aloud, turning to Caroline who had stopped beside her. "Isn't this where our ancestors came from? William Forbes and Jonathon Gilbert?"

"I think so." Caroline nodded. "Are we stopping here?"

"If you like, I'm sure there's a late night motel around."

"Who said anything about a motel," Caroline grinned. "I say we find a bar."

"Now?"

"Come on, Lena, please!" Caroline begged, pouting. Elena let out a laugh.

"Fine." She agreed. "Lead the way."

Ten minutes later, Elena and Caroline were in the centre of Mystic Falls. It was a quaint and quiet little town with hardly any people walking around. Then again, it was late.

"That's a bar…" Elena said to Caroline, pointing over to a small bar and grill on the corner.

"Mystic Grill? Perfect, I need vodka after all of that running."

"Count me in, Care." Caroline linked arms with Elena and lead her inside.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.

Elena gasped as she stepped inside 'The Mystic Grill'. It was packed to the rafters! People drinking, people dancing... people just generally having fun. She glanced over at Caroline who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Elena simply rolled her eyes.

"Now this is more like it!" Caroline smiled, yelling over the blaring music. "Come on... bar's this way!" Elena followed her towards the bar and took a seat on one of the black bar stools. The young male bartender walked towards them and flashed them a grin.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies?" Elena let out a scoff but Caroline shot her a glare.

"Two double vodka's." She responded.

"Let me get those for you." An entirely different voice cut in, making both Elena and Caroline look round. There stood a handsome man, around the same age as both of them. He looked directly at Caroline with a small smirk appearing on his face. "Good evening, Ladies." Elena and Caroline shared a glance before Caroline's grin broadened and she stepped off of her barstool. Free drinks were good drinks.. and this guy was gorgeous. His hair was a light shade of brown that curled on his head. Light blue eyes locked on Caroline and a sexy smirk made its way onto his face, his mouth curling up to the right. He was taller than both Caroline and Elena and had the hint of stubble gracing his chin. He was truly very good looking.

"Thank you." Caroline said to the barman as he handed her a glass. "And thank you... for the drink." She tipped her glass in his direction, flashing him a flirty smile. Elena suddenly felt like a third wheel and picked up her glass from the bartop. She gave Caroline a small nudge to her shoulder.

"I'll be over here if you need me, Care.." Caroline turned her head and gave Elena a huge grin.

"Yep." As Elena walked off, drink in hand, she heard the man's voice.

"So, is 'Care' short for something?"

"Caroline."

"Klaus." He nodded his head and held his own glass up towards her. She clinked hers against his and took a sip.

"It is very nice to meet you, Klaus." Elena rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the crowd who were dancing to some up to date song that she couldn't recal. Her eyes scanned the crowed room and felt an ache in her gums. Shaking her head, she continued to walk forwards, getting pushed this way and that. She was getting angrier by the second.. but what happened next made her anger completely boil over. She felt herself bump into a wall of muscle and in an instant, she was soaked. Letting out a small shriek, she looked down at herself and closed her hands into fists. Her lovely white top now had whiskey stains splattered all over. She looked up, ready to let rip at whatever idiot had managed to do this to her.

"What the-"

"Wow..." A deep voice muttered. She locked eyes with the man who had caused this and instantly melted. They were the deepest shade of blue she had ever seen... and that was saying something considering how long she had been around. With dark hair and a sculpted face, he was extremely handsome. He was about half a head taller than her and was dressed all in black. Elena smiled slowly at him, taking a sip of her vodka. "Maybe you should watch where you are going..."

Elena's smile immediately dropped, appalled at his disgusting manners.

"What? You're not going to apologize to me?!" She asked him, raising her voice.

"Do I look like I'm about to blurt out an apology?" He said, a smirk forming. Elena shook her head in disbelief. It was always the good looking men who had terrible personalities.

"Any nice person would apologize-"

"Then it's probably a good job I'm not a nice person." Elena scrunched her face up and stormed past him, smacking into him roughly on her way past. Her temper was boiling over now as she clutched the glass in her hand so hard, she thought she might shatter it. She swung back the vodka, feeling the familiar burning sensation as it slid down her throat. She headed back in Caroline's direction. She could see the blonde still sat by the bar, flirting with 'Klaus' while she wrapped a curl around her finger. Elena pushed her way back to the bar, grabbing her friend by the elbow.

"Caroline, can I speak with you for a second?" She questioned, while glancing at Klaus. His face held a constant cocky smirk and Elena wasn't fond of him at all. Caroline, however, seemed to be.

"Sure," She let out a little giggle and swung herself around of the bar stool so that she was facing Elena. She gasped as she spotted Elena's top. "What happened to you!?"

"Over here?" Elena motioned to the corner of the room.

"I'll be right back.." Caroline smiled at Klaus who nodded his head.

"No rush, love.." He winked at her and Caroline's smile simply grew. "I'll get you another drink, shall I?"

"That would be perfect." Caroline hopped off the stool and followed Elena to the corner, beside two dancing girls. The red head and the brunette seemed oblivious to Caroline and Elena's presence. The music was extremely loud so they had no worry of them being overheard. "What happened, Lena'?"

"Some jackass spilt a drink all over me."

"I see that.."

"And he just became my next meal."

"What?" Caroline was shocked. Elena was normally more reserved when it came to killing people.

"He's a complete asshole."

"And where is this 'asshole'?" Caroline asked and Elena pointed to him. He was dancing with a woman in the middle of the dance floor.

"That's him."

"Ooh, he's hot!" Caroline laughed. "Not as hot as mine though, did you see him? He's gorgeous!"

"Easy there Caroline." Elena teased. "I'm gonna' go... I'm feeling a little hungry." Caroline rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Just don't get caught.."

"Please, I'm not stupid."

"I know.. just be careful. We're new here.. we don't know who to look out for."

"Where was this 'be careful' attitude when we actually needed to watch our backs?"

"Lena' please.. just do this carefully and quietly."

"It's not as if I'm going to take a chunk out of his neck right here in the bar, Care!"

"I know that.."

"Go and get back to lover boy.. he'll have your next drink ready. I'm going for a different kind of drink." Elena pecked Caroline on the cheek in a sisterly way before walking toward both the redhead and the brunette who were dancing away by themselves. Caroline watched her go and let out a small giggle before heading back over to Klaus. Elena grabbed the redhead gently by the arm and spinning her round. Looking deep into her eyes, Elena compelled her. "Go to the bar and get yourself a drink."

"I'll go to the bar and get myself a drink.." The redhead immediately agreed making Elena smile slightly. She disapeered, leaving Elena with the brunette. Pulling her towards her, she grinned, allowing her deep brown eyes bore into the young girls bright blues.

"What's your name?"

"Kate." She responded.

"Well Kate, you see that guy over there in the black shirt and jeans? About your height with dark hair?"

"Yes."

"I want you to flirt with him.. the best you can, alright?"

"I'll flirt with him the best that I can."

"Good girl.." Elena grinned, showing her pearly whites. "Then, I want you to lead him outside... and make sure you disappear."

"I'll lead him outside and then make sure to disappear." Kate echoed.

"Perfect." Elena's grin turned into a smirk, making her look positively devil-like. "Now go." Kate headed across the dance floor towards the her target who was slipping through the crowd and headed for the bar. Kate intercepted him and began to flirt, giggling like a school girl. Elena took a seat at one of the wooden tables and simply watched and waited. Leaning back in the uncomfortable wooden chair, her eyes kept flicking back and forth from Caroline to Kate, both flirting shamelessly.. but both seeming to have the same affect on the men involved. They were both hooked on every word. Elena eyes shifted from Caroline to Kate for the last time and stood up as she spotted Kate walking towards the back door. The dark haired man looked around the room before following after Kate. Elena took this as her cue. She followed after him as he slipped out of the door in search of Kate, who Elena knew would already be long gone. He left the door slightly ajar, enough for Elena to slip through without making a sound.

"Kate?" He shouted slightly into the darkened alley and Elena slammed the door shut behind her before speeding off into the dark. The man span around at the loud bang and Elena immediately attacked. Using her vampire speed, she slammed him against the wall to which he let out a loud gasp. She felt her fangs elongate in her mouth and the blood rushing through her veins below her eyes. Just as she was about to pierce his skin with her teeth, she was flipped and she found herself slammed against the wall instead. She let out a breath and opened her eyes. A hand was closing around her throat and she heard him let out a slight hiss as he bared his fangs at her. The dark haired man was a vampire too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts by leaving a little comment.


	3. Chapter Three

Timeless.  
Chapter Three.  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
-

 

His hand clamped tighter around her throat making her hiss, baring her fangs at him.

"Get your hands off of me or so help me god, I will rip you apart!" She growled.

"Really sweetheart?" He crooned at her hair, stroking a finger down her cheek. She tried to shove him back but he held her down tighter. His bright blue eyes sparkling. He was clearly enjoying this. The veins under his eyes had settled and disappeared. He almost looked human except for the fangs. "Because I'd say that I should be the one doing the ripping apart... seeing as you did try and eat me."

"You're a dick." She spat at him.

"Now, now.. that's not very lady-like." He smirked as she struggled, trying to get out of his grip.

"Well, you're not much of a gentleman, are you? Holding me down like this and spilling your drink all over me without so much as an 'I'm sorry'."

"So, that's why you're so pissed at me." He said, still holding her tightly against the wall, hand around her neck, body pushed against hers.

"Yes! Now, get your hands off of me." He looked at her, giving her the once over. With a single nod, he let her go, releasing his steel-like grip on her.

"Of corse." With a violent shove that barely moved him, Elena stormed off, heading back into the bar mumbling to herself. The minute she stepped back inside, she was hit by a wave of sound. The Mystic Grill was electric. Her eyes scanned the bar, landing on the little blonde vampire still sat at the bar on a stool, legs crossed and flirting her heart out. With a sigh, she wandered towards towards the bar, quick on her feet and grabbed Caroline by the arm.

"Care, I need to talk to you." She said to her, quietly.

"Ah, Elena!" Klaus smiled at Elena's shocked look as he mentioned her name. "Caroline was just telling me all about you and your journey up here from Washington."

"Would I be able to talk to Caroline.. in private?"

"Very well," He said before turning to Caroline. "I'll wait right here for you."

"Perfect." She smiled back at him, a love struck look casting over her eyes. Elena rolled her own brown eyes at her friend. "I will be right back."

"Another drink, love?"

"Please." Caroline nodded before following Elena into a secluded corner of the bar. The music blared through out the room, muting their convocation to other ears. "What's wrong Elena?"

"We need to leave.."

"What? Lena', what the hell happened?"

"That guy I wanted to make a meal out of.."

"Yeah?"

"He's a vampire! We have to leave, Caroline. He could out me. He could out us!"

"Wait, sexy asshole guy? He's a vampire?"

"Yes!" Elena snapped. "Now, did you not hear me? He saw me, Care! Fangs and all! I don't know who he is but he could tell someone! We could be both killed."

"Elena, sweetie. If he's a vampire too, I highly doubt he's going to spill the beans."

"You don't know that," Elena responded. "Please, Caroline. I have a bad feeling about this. I think we should go."

"Relax, okay? I'll have this one last drink with Klaus and then we'll move on again. Maybe we really will head up to Washington."

"Yeah, what was with that?"

"He asked where I was from. It was the first place that popped into my head." Caroline smiled, a small laugh escaping from her lips. "Now, there is a hot guy over there, waiting with a drink that has my name on it." Caroline turned around and began to walk back towards the bar. Elena's eyes drifted, following Caroline as she walked. The blonde sat back down beside Klaus, picking up her drink and continued to flirt. Elena rolled her eyes but as she turned, her eyes fell upon the man sitting on the opposite side of Klaus. Tall, dark haired and extremely handsome... yet an utter asshole. It was him.

"You have got to be kidding me." She muttered to herself. What were the chances that he knew Klaus! Elena let out a sigh before pushing through the crowd to get to Caroline at the bar.

"Elena! Glad you've finally joined us! Fancy a drink?" Klaus asked her, a small smirk making the corner of his lips twitch upwards.

"No thanks you, Klaus." She replied, locking eyes with Caroline. "Actually, Caroline and I, we need to be going." Caroline nodded and stood up.

"I must say, Elena.. I am very impressed." Klaus suddenly blurted out, putting down his glass and making Elena raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, the fact that you're alive right now." He said and Elena's eyes narrowed. "Not many people can have a run-in with Damon and live to tell the tale." Klaus smirked fully now, motioning to the man sat beside.

'So, his name is Damon.' She thought, sneaking a glance at him from behind Klaus's head.

"Well, If you or Damon think that I'm afraid of him, then you are both very mistaken." Elena growled at him, raising her head high, showing both of them that she would not be intimidated. "Come on, Care."

"Wait a second," Caroline said, a slow smile filling her face as she seemed to think of something. Looking directly at Klaus, she leant forwards slightly. "You're a vampire, aren't you?"

"Not exactly, love."

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked him.

"Well, I have a little bit of vampire in me, that's one thing we have in common. One of the things all four of us have in common, actually."

"You know what I am?" Caroline looked shocked.

"I smelt you as soon as you entered the bar, love." Klaus smiled at her. "Because I also have a little bit of wolf in me."

"As in?"

"A werewolf, yes. I'm a hybrid." Caroline's grin widened as a bouncy song came on and he held out his hand for her. "Now that we have that settled.. how about a dance?"

"I would love too." She replied, taking his hand as he lead her into the middle of the dance floor. It was remarkable how small it was, but Klaus and Caroline seemed to make do. They were pressed up against each other, Klaus with his arm around Caroline's middle.

"Looks like they'll be busy for a while." A voice on her left said. Damon. Elena looked over at him in disgust.

"No, they won't." She shook her head. "I'm getting my best friend and we're leaving town right now." Elena turned her back on him and walked towards Caroline and Klaus.

"Care, I think it's time to go." Caroline stopped dancing and looked at Elena in a sheepish manor.

"Actually, Lena.. Klaus was just asking if i'd like to go and grab a late night meal with him.."

"And not in the way you're thinking." Klaus laughed at Elena's surprised look.

"I hope that's okay?"

"That's... that's fine. I'll find a motel and I'll text you the details."

"Perfect!" She reached over and gave Elena a tight hug, whispering in her ear. "I owe you!" With a excited grin, Caroline turned back to Klaus. "Ready?"

"Always, love." He smirked.

"I'll see you later, Elena!" Caroline called, walking off with Klaus and heading for the door. Elena sighed and simply stood still. She'd never had to experience this with Caroline before. It hurt her.

"It doesn't look like she's going anywhere too quickly." Damon chuckled, appearing behind her. She turned to him with a glare to which he simply laughed at. He winked at her before downing his whisky and with one last chuckle, he had disappeared into the crowd of people occupying the grill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this so far.  
> Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts.


	4. Chapter Four

Timeless.  
Chapter Four.  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Elena stepped out into the night, the crisp air hitting her like a slap in the face. She looked around, her eyes scanning the streets that were dimly lit by streetlamps. The road was dead, not a single car was in sight. Elena began to walk, the throbbing in her gums starting to become apparent once again. The thought of killing Damon had made her hungry and right now, she was in desperate need of a midnight snack. She tuned her ears in and listened for any sort of movement. A low whistle filled her eardrums and she looked down the street to see a clearly drunk man stumbling down the road towards her. He was whistling off tune to himself, not really paying much attention. Elena smirked and bent down and pulled off her left shoe. With little effort due to her vampire strength, she snapped the heel clean off of the shoe and placed it on the floor. Then, she put the same shoe back on her foot.

"Oh no!" she gasped, drawing in the man attention. He looked up at her in curiosity and began to stumble towards her. "No, not now!"

"What's wrong?" he slurred, clearly intoxicated.

"My shoe... the heel broke." she sighed. "Now I'm going to have to walk home barefoot."

"Not to worry, miss." he smiled at her. "You can always lean on me."

"That is so sweet of you! I don't often come across men as kind as you are."

"What are you doin' out here so late? It's not safe for you to be walking out here  
alone."

"I'm not afraid." she said taking off both of her shoes.

"Well-" he began but was sharply cut off by Elena.

"But you should be." With a quick tug, she had him pinned in the closest alleyway.

"What the-" She plunged her fangs into his neck, moaning slightly when the blood hit her taste buds, before trickling down her throat. The guy let out a yell but she quickly silenced him. After a few moments, he was dead and she dropped him to the floor. Wiping her mouth, she looked down at him and sighed.

"Sorry about that." she said in a tone barely above a whisper. The man was left slumped against the wall, hidden by the cover of darkness. She wiped her hand across her face, taking the blood from her lips before pulling out her cell phone. She called the only important number on it. Caroline. After a few rings, Caroline finally picked up.

"Elena, hey! What's up?"

"I'm going to find a motel for the night, Care. I'll text you the address and the room number. I'll probably be asleep when you get back."

"Okay, that's great, I'll see you later, Elena." 

And with that, she ended the phone call. With one last glance back at the guy she had just drained the life out of, Elena stepped out of the alleyway in search of a half decent motel.

-

Climbing the stairs to the motel room that she and Caroline had been assigned to, Elena pulled out her cell phone. She texted Caroline the details as she headed higher and higher up inside the building. After a little while spent searching, Elena had finally found a late night motel a few blocks away from 'The Mystic Grill'. It had been pretty simple to compel herself a free room for the night. The girl on the desk was as clueless as they come, so it was all too easy to take advantage and compel her. Finally reaching the room, Elena slid the room key into the door, turning it and stepped inside. She flicked on the lights and was met with a small but tidy room with a double bed, a vanity desk and a chair with a TV. It was pretty simple really but it would do for one night. There was a small bathroom across the room too. Elena dropped her bag on the bed before she began peeling off her clothes. Placing them on the bed, she sighed. This was all she owned, the clothes on her back and the bag with a cell phone inside it. That was it. It was the same things, day in, day out. Whenever they moved on, they'd leave all of their belongings behind. They would both start fresh in a new town, in a small motel. They'd compel themselves free clothes and other necessities. That was their ideal lifestyle. They would only stay in the same town for around a month before moving on again. Sometimes, they would move on sooner if they townspeople started to cotton on to their after dark antics. It had always just been Elena and Caroline… on the road constantly, never finding a town to settle in and call home for fear of being locked up and staked by a vampire hunter. Yes, they were alone in life with no family, belongings or love but at least they had each other. Elena turned and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, waited a few moments for the water to start heating before getting in. The hot water was bliss against her aching bones. She grabbed the complimentary shampoo and lathered it into her hair, massaging her scalp. Deep in thought, she quickly rinsed and shut off the shower after she had washed her body. She shut off the shower, running a hand through her wet hair and grabbed a towel to wrap around her body. She was just tightening the towel around herself when there was a knock on her door. She stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards the door. She knew it would be the girl from downstairs. She pulled open the door, fingers holding onto her towel. Sure enough, it was the young girl from the lobby.

"I've brought you what you wanted." she declared in a monotone, handing over a pile of clothing. Elena smirked. She had compelled her to find her some clothes and a new pair of shoes.

"Thank you. What's your name?""

"Kristie..."

"Well Kristie, what you've done for me is wonderful. Now, how about you run back downstairs, okay?"

"Okay." She turned around and headed down the corridor towards the staircase. Elena shut the door and walked over to the bed, placing the clothes down. There was a small pair of black heels that would probably fit with a squeeze, a pair of dark denim jeans and a t-shirt. Simple, but enough for her to wear to go out shopping in the morning herself. Slipping on the t-shirt and jeans, Elena climbed into the double bed, ready for an uncomfortable night's sleep.

-

With a stretch and a yawn, Elena woke to the sun streaming in through the windows. She groaned and looked down at her daylight ring that she'd acquired some time ago on her travels. Caroline owned one too. Elena looked to her right and frowned seeing that side of the bed empty. Caroline wasn't there. With a sigh, she got out of bed, pulling her frizzed her into a ponytail. She took her phone from her bag that was rested on the vanity and called Caroline's number. She growled slightly when it went to voicemail.

"Seriously Caroline!" she snapped, slamming the phone down into the bag. She grabbed her room key and the bag and left the room, slamming the door behind her and heading for the main lobby.

-

Stepping into the first store she came across, Elena's eyes scanned around. Only one sales assistant, she noticed. That was handy and very good to know for future reference. She moved forward and began plucking random clothing items off of the rails. She headed for the changing room, quickly putting on a pair of black skin-tight jeans and a white top. She stepped back out of the cubicle, the clothes she had slept in, in her hands and her feet bare. Walking out towards the cashier, she got a smile off of the woman behind it. She was maybe in her late thirties but as perky as a teenager.

"What can I do for you?" she asked Elena with a wide grin.

"I'd like one of everything delivered to an address please." Elena said with a smile on her face.

"Oh my, that's a lot of clothes!" the woman laughed.

"Free of charge as well…"

"Excuse me?" the woman was shocked.

"You heard me," Elena replied. She took a step closer to the counter, her eyes level with the woman's and her smile turned into a devious smirk. "I want it all, free of charge."

The woman nodded in a trance like state.

"Of corse. What was the address?"

"The little motel around the corner from The Mystic Grill. Have it all sent up to room 41." Elena said to which the woman nodded obediently.

"Is there anything else you would like?"

"Actually, I need a pair of shoes as well." Elena walked over to the shoe rack and plucked a pair of black heels from the stand, popping them on her feet. "These will do."

"I'll have another pair sent over for you." the woman muttered.

"Perfect." Elena looked down at the old clothes she had in her hands. "Oh and through these in the trash will you."

"Of corse." The woman nodded, taking the clothes. Elena turned and walked out of the store, heading for the town square. She found a bench and sat down while pulling her cell phone from her bag. Dialling Caroline's number once again, Elena was not surprised when like the first time, the call diverted to voicemail.

"Wonderful!" Elena muttered to herself. "Now how am I supposed to find her!"

"Are you okay?" a voice said behind her making Elena jump. She turned her head to see a older woman smiling down at her. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

Elena stared at the woman for a second. She was short with shoulder length blonde hair, maybe in her early forties. What harm could it do to ask about where she could find Klaus?

"I'm looking for Klaus Mikaelson. Do you know where I might find him?"

"Sure, everyone in this town knows Klaus. You follow this road out of the town centre for about a mile and take the first left you see. His house is just along that road."

"Oh, thank you."

"No problem. I'm actually heading in that direction. I could give you a lift up there if you like?"

"Oh, I don't want to be any trouble-" Elena began, knowing she could get there much faster by herself.

"Nonsense! Come on, my car is parked just over there." she grabbed her arms and helped her to her feet before leading her to car.

-

"So, what bring you searching for Klaus?" The woman asked her as she drove them both up the road.

"My…Sister left the Mystic Grill with him and now I can't find here. We're due to leave town again today and she's not picking up my calls." Elena explained.

"Oh. Well I can assure you, nothing will have happened to her while she is with Klaus Mikaelson. He is such a gentleman and always looks out for the ladies."

"I'm sure he does."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch you name. I'm Marie, by the way."

"It's Elena."

"Well Elena, we're here." Elena looked around and spotted a lane to her left. Marie pulled the car to a stop and pointed up the road. "It's just up that road there. Big white house, you can't miss it."

"Thank you so much." Elena smiled and stepped out of the car. "It was nice to meet you. Thanks for the lift."

"No problem." Marie gave her a wave before driving off. Elena turned and began to walk up the lane. A few minutes into the walk, Elena gasped and ground to a halt. Right in front of her was a large white mansion that curved around in a crescent moon shape. The courtyard was laid with grey brick leading up to the large front door. The house was huge. Elena let out the breath she was holding and used her vampire speed to get straight to the door. The door itself was a black with frosted glass and had a gigantic old brass doorknocker. Her fingers grasped the doorknocker and rattled it with vigour. She only had to wait a few moments before a shadow appeared in front of the door and pulled open. When the door opened, Elena's mouth almost dropped.

"Well, I did not expect to find you on my porch this morning." the voice said. Elena sighed. Of course, how could she have not of predicted this. Damon was stood, back leant against the door frame with a smirk on his face.

"Damon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter four! Leave a comment and let me know what you think! :)


	5. Chapter Five

Timeless  
Chapter Five.  
Disclaimer: I don't own TVD!

"Elena," He nodded his head. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Caroline."

"Ah yes, the blonde. The last I saw her, she was with Klaus, drinking her way through my blood bag storage." The smirk remained on his face.

"Where is she?" Elena demanded, a scowl suddenly appearing on her face.

"Elena?" A female voice called and Elena looked past Damon, spotting Caroline walking towards her. "I thought I heard you! What are you doing here?"

"You would know that, Caroline, if you answered your phone!" Caroline suddenly looked sheepish.

"I left it upstairs... sorry."

"Come on, let's go. We have a lot of things to do today!"

"Actually, Elena. I'm going to stay here. Klaus is going to take me out for dinner later on. He's taking me to his favourite Italian restaurant. You know how much I like Italian food!"

"Caroline! We talked about this-"

"I know.. and we can talk about it some more later on, okay?"

"No, not okay Care!"

"Oh, relax Elena." A second voice said making Elena glance to the side. Klaus was leaning against the door frame, a warm smile on his face. "Come inside and have a drink."

"Not a hope in hell." She sneered, glancing in Damon's direction with a look of distaste on her face. "Caroline, when you come to your senses.. I'll be at the motel waiting." Elena spun around on her heels and began to walk away.

"You could be waiting a while then sweetheart!" Damon called out to her, a smirk on his face. Elena spun back around, glaring at him.

"Call me sweetheart again and I'll rip your head from your shoulders!" She threatened.

"Ooh, feisty. Try me, sweetheart." He raised a confident eyebrow, his smirk growing. Elena thrust herself forward, going for his throat when suddenly, a flash of blonde was between her and Damon.

"Elena, stop!" Caroline snapped,

"Caroline, what are you doing?" Elena growled. "Get out of the way."

"Elena, please. You're better than this. Go back to the motel. I'll meet you there."

Without a second look at Caroline, disgusted at her friends obvious alliance, she took off at rocket speed, heading back towards town and the motel.

Elena had arrived back at the hotel and had been sat in the same spot for the past ten minutes. Just when she was starting to think that Caroline wasn't going to bother turning up, the lock clicked and the motel door was pushed open revealing a mass of blonde hair. Caroline looked up at her and sighed, taking a step towards her best friend.

"Elena, listen-"

"No, Caroline," said Elena. "You listen!"

"But-"

"I can't believe that you would choose a guy you have just met over me, Caroline! After all we have been through! I thought we were in this together!"

"We are in this together, Lena'," said Caroline, walking closer to Elena. "You know I love you and you know that I would do anything for you."

"You have a funny way of showing it," replied Elena. "You're practically stuck to Klaus's side!"

"Klaus is amazing, Elena. I wish you would give him a chance."

"It's not Klaus that I have the problem with," Elena told her.

"Klaus said that Damon is difficult to get used to but once you do, he is a wonderful, loyal friend."

"I'm not to sure about that," muttered Elena, her mind drifting to Damon's cocky attitude.

"Please, Elena. I need you to give them both a chance," Caroline pleaded. "I really like Klaus."

"You've only just met him!" cried Elena.

"Elena, please." Caroline's eyes were large and Elena practically melted. This girl was like a sister to her and she meant the world to her. She hated to see her upset like this. With a sigh, Elena nodded her head.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Caroline squealed with delight and pulled Elena in for a huge hug. Elena laughed and hugged the blonde back. She just wanted her to be happy.

"Come to dinner tonight? Klaus's place?" The blonde asked her and she nodded.

"Okay, I'll be there," Elena agreed and a huge smile broke out on the other vampire's face.

"Brilliant! I'll go tell him!" With a whoosh, she was gone and Elena laughed. That was one of the things she had always loved about Caroline, her ability to become excited about the simple things. Elena hadn't found herself being excited about anything in years.

-

Elena smoothed out her little black dress and stared up at the large white house in front of her. Was she really going to do this? Yes, For Caroline! She would do anything for her and if that meant playing nice with Damon, she would.

Taking a step forward, she reached out and knocked lightly on the doorknocker. She could hear movement inside the house and a few moments later, the door was pulled open and Klaus appeared, Caroline at his side.

"Elena!" He said in his thick British accent, a smile on his face. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Thank you for the invite, Klaus." Elena said courteously. She glanced at Caroline who stared right back, the corner of her mouth twitching into a smile as she mouthed the words 'thank you'.

"It's no problem. Come in then," replied Klaus, stepping away from the door and allowing Elena to walk inside. "Drink?"

"Sure," said Elena. She looked around the large house, her eyes shifting to the staircase.

"Here you go," Elena turned and looked at Klaus who was handing her a glass of white wine. She took it and took a large swig. She was going to need it.

"So Elena, how did you and Caroline meet?" asked Klaus, obviously curious. Elena stiffened and her eyes shifted her Caroline whose eyes widened and she shook her head ever so slightly. Klaus didn't seem to notice as his eyes were on Elena, waiting for an answer.

"Looks like we have a little secret on our hands, ladies." She could practically hear the smirk on his face from behind her. She span around and came face to face with Damon.

"How nice to see you again, Damon." She said, her expression completely straight and emotionless. She put the glass to her lips and took another drink of the wine, draining the contents. Looks like this was going to be a long night.

"Don't pretend, sweetheart. Lying isn't attractive," smirked Damon, throwing her a wink. Elena simply scowled at him.

"How about we all sit down for dinner," Caroline said, hoping that the pair wouldn't start a fight.

"What a wonderful idea, love." smiled Klaus and he moved them through the spacious dining room. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and a thick, obviously old wooden table was set in the middle of the room. Against the walls were large bookcases filled with hundreds of books, new and old and the walls were full of beautiful paintings of landscapes and family portraits. Elena took a seat beside Caroline and her eyes scanned the walls, landing on a portrait of Klaus with two other men and a woman.

"More wine, Elena?" She heard her name and turned to see a young lady offering a bottle. Klaus was the one who had spoke but she nodded and the woman began to fill her glass with what looked like very expensive white wine, not that she knew much about it. "I see you have taken a liking to one of my more recent family portraits."

"Who are they?" asked Elena before she could stop herself, her curiosity could get the better of her.

"They are my family," Klaus answered, his mouth twitching up into a fond smile. " The bloke on my right is my younger brother Kol and on the right of him is my older brother, Elijah."

"And the girl?" The blonde in the painting looked beautiful and regal, like a princess.

"That is my little sister, Rebekah. " Elena nodded and was about to ask where they were now when Damon interrupted her.

"Curious, aren't we," muttered Damon, taking a drink of his whiskey. Elena turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh shut up,"

"Touchy," Damon chuckled just as plates were placed in front of them. Salmon on a bed of salad with garlic and herb potatoes. Elena sliced at the salmon with her cutlery and took a bite, thinking she could finish her meal and go. Damon, however, had other ideas.

"Now, back to this little secret of yours. Why is the story of you ladies meeting such a bad one?"

"Who said it was?" Klaus asked him.

"The looks on their faces when you asked said it all, friend." Damon told him and immediately, Klaus turned to Caroline, his face softened.

"What is it love?"

"It's nothing," insisted Caroline, faking a smile and placing her hand on his.

"Oh please," Damon pressed. "It's defiantly more than nothing,"

"It's none of your business, Damon!" snapped Elena, her eyes growing dark.

"On the contrary, sweetheart," His smirk was back then. "You're in my house, remember."

"What did I say about calling me sweetheart!" She growled, practically throwing her knife and fork down on the plate.

"I don't really remember." Damon said to her, popping a potato in his mouth. "Everything you say to me is in such a high-pitched squeal, it's hard to understand."

Elena let out a scream and stood up from the table. Flying around to him using vampire speed, she reached out and grabbed him by the throat, throwing him at the wall.

"Elena!" Caroline screamed, shocked at her friends behavior. "Elena, stop!"

Elena had already flew over to him and had smacked him hard across the face with her fist. Damon was knocked for a second, almost shocked that it was happening before he flew at her and flipped her up and over his head. She landed with a loud thud, her back slamming down against the wooden flooring. Damon was down with her, his hand clasped around her throat and his fangs bared.

"I'm older than you, sweetheart." said Damon. "Best not try that again." He released his grip on her throat and stood up, picking up his whiskey glass. Elena was up in a second and she glanced over at Caroline, who looked simply appalled at her.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I can't stay here anymore," Elena told her. "I'm leaving, now. Are you coming?"

Caroline looked between Klaus and Elena and felt her heart rip in two.

"Elena, I-"

"No, Caroline. I understand." said Elena. "But I won't be here to pick up the pieces this time. I mean it, I'm leaving and I'll not be back."

"Elena, please. Don't leave me! You can't leave me!"

"Good riddance if you ask me," Damon muttered, his mouth around the whiskey glass. Elena smiled slowly before glancing down at the chair in front of her. She placed her hands on the back of it and picked it up of the ground, suddenly throwing the chair full speed at the wall. Caroline let out a gasp as Elena picked up the wooden chair leg. Using her vampire speed, Elena flew towards Damon and stabbed him straight through the stomach with the wooden leg. Damon let out a yell and the glass smashed as it hit the floor, grasping the wood and trying to pull it out. Elena stepped towards him so she was right up against him.

"No one did ask you, did they Damon?" she spat and then, she was gone. Klaus rushed over to Damon and gave the stake a yank, pulling it out. Damon gasped and fell to the floor. Caroline felt tears falling and she stared out the window, looking for any sign of the brunette vampire who had become her sister in 1922.

"ELENA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter Six

Timeless.  
Chapter Six.  
Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.  
-

Elena snarled as she walked towards the front door of the Mystic Grill. She needed a drink and fast. Pushing open the door, she stepped inside and was greeted by a buzzing atmosphere. She walked over to the bar and sat down on the first empty stool she spotted.

"What'll it be?" asked a female bartender who looked like she thoroughly hated her job.

"Bourbon," said Elena simply. The bartender nodded and with a flick of her short blonde hair, she had turned around and grabbed a whiskey bottle. Elena glanced around and studied the people in the bar. The sky had started to turn dark and the bar had followed, the dim lights trying to light up the room. The woman placed a glass in front of her and began to fill it up with bourbon.

"That'll be-"

"Free." Elena interrupted her, looking up into her eyes. The woman laughed and stared at her as if she had two heads.

"I don't think so," she said. Elena narrowed her eyes and stood up for a second, staring into her eyes and watching as her pupils began to dilate.

"My drinks are free for the rest of the night," Elena told her before sitting back down.

"On the house," mumbled the woman before she turned to walk away.

"Leave the bottle," she demanded. The blonde haired woman placed the whiskey bottle in front of Elena and then she wandered off to the other end of the bar.

Elena took a swig out of the glass and the liquid burnt as it hit the back of her throat. She winced and screwed up her eyes but continued to drink anyway. Once she had drained the glass, she filled it straight back up and continued to drink, almost hell bent on getting completely drunk.

"Hello beautiful," A voice from beside her said in a sultry voice and Elena rolled her eyes. She looked up and saw a man had perched himself on the stool beside her and was looking at her in curiosity.

"Can I help you?" asked Elena, taking a deep cool breath which helped soothe the burning at the back of her throat.

"I've just never seen a woman drink like that before," he replied, referring to the once again drained whiskey glass. "You've got a thing for bourbon?"

"Something like that," she muttered, pouring more liquid into the glass.

"Can I join you?" The man asked and she nodded her head.

"Sure,"  
-

Elena crashed her lips to his, her mind completely fuzzy. She didn't really know why she was doing this, she could just kill him here and now, but she liked the thought of getting a little fun out of it before hand. He ran his hands down the sides of her body, stopping when he reached her hips.

"So- beautiful-" he muttered between kisses. Elena pushed him back and he hit the wall which was connected to the back of the Mystic Grill. Her hands on his face urged him on and he hooked one of his hands underneath her thigh, lifting it up so that it was level with her hip. He leant down and attached his lips to her neck, kissing down in a line until he reached her collarbone. She pushed him from her and slammed his back into the wall behind him, her hand going for his throat.

"Hmm.. kinky," he smirked at her but she scowled at him.

"Shut up," snapped Elena, her fingers closing around his throat.

"What are you-" he began but Elena closed her fingers tighter around his windpipe. He started to gasp and claw at his throat, his eyes wide with fear as he tried to remove her vice grip.

"Shut up!" shouted Elena and immediately, the man stopped struggling and stayed quiet, his hands falling to his sides. Elena smirked as she felt her face changing and she plunged her fangs into his neck, the familiar and metallic taste of blood hitting her taste-buds. She sighed in content as she drained the last of her victim. Dropping him to the floor, she had begun to wipe her face with the back of her hand when she felt a sharp pain as something impaled her back.

Elena gasped and span around, spotting three officers pointing guns at her. The silence was strong and Elena couldn't hear anything. The dart was filled with vervain and she was slowing down. She wasn't about to go down without a fight however. Elena yanked the dart out of her back and shot forwards, her fang elongated. She didn't get more than two steps before several guns began to fire at her. Darts hit her all over her body and she groaned in pain as the vervain pumped it's way into her. Elena stopped on the spot and her vision became hazy. She blinked once more, getting one last look at the officers around her before everything faded to black.  
-

 

Elena's eyes fluttered open and her hazy vision slowly became clear. She coughed and looked around. She was in a cell. Her body ached and the vervain was still in her system meaning she was weak. Pushing her weight onto her hands, she stumbled to her feet and leant against the bars. Vervain ropes were tied tightly around her wrists and they were connected to her neck, making her hiss in pain every time she moved. She tugged on the ropes, trying to get them loose but the more she pulled, the tighter the rope around her neck ended up. She gasped for air and let her arms fall down.

"Hello?" She called out. "Hello!?"

Silence. She sighed and slid down the bars, simply having no choice but to wait and find out exactly what they wanted with her.

Time passed slowly, the vervain seeping into her pores and keeping her weak. The rope around her neck was getting tighter by the minute, even if she wasn't pulling. It was starting to get unbearable. Her eyes fluttered, trying to stay open but she was drained. She was just drifting off when a door slammed open and two guards stepped inside. Elena's eyes shot open and she looked up at the door. The first man was tall, muscular and clearly in charge, the other was very young and his hand was shaking as he held a gun.

"What do you want with me?" she croaked out, struggling to get up.

"Call it curiosity," The older guard said to her.

"Now I know that's not true," smirked Elena. "You used vervain darts. That says experience, not curiosity."

"All in good time, vampire."

"How did you know about me?"

"Other than the fact we caught you mid snack?"

"Yes," Elena muttered. "Other than that."

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," The officer answered truthfully. He turned to his younger colleague. "Watch her,"

"Okay," The younger guard almost squeaked.

"If she gets stronger, shoot her." Then he turned on his heels and wandered back through the door. The younger guard took one look at her before he took a seat in the corner of the room. She sighed and slumped to the floor.

"What's your name?" She asked him, out of the blue.

"I shouldn't talk to you," he said.

"I'm only asking your name." murmured Elena. "What's wrong with that?

"Eddie." he replied.

"How old are you?"

"I- I shouldn't be talking to you!"

"Calm down," said Elena, coughing slightly. "I'm stuck in here, you may as well talk to me,"

"No," he insisted.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen,"

"Wow, so young." Elena said, pushing herself up again so that she was standing up.

"I guess,"

"Ouch," she mumbled, feeling the sting of the vervain against her neck. "Come closer."

"Why would I come closer?" he asked her, staying put.

"I'm in pain, it's not like I can hurt you. Just, come closer." said Elena, her eyes watering slightly. Eddie stood up, eyeing her warily. He held the gun out in a shaking hand, pointing it at her. Elena struggled to stay standing but leaning against the bars, she managed it. He took a couple more steps closer and kept the gun pointed at her.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"I want you to tell me where the keys are." demanded Elena, compelling him. She had hoped it would work. Although she was weak, she was strong enough to compel someone and by the looks of this boy, he was far to inexperienced to be ingesting vervain.

"They're on the hook by the door," He muttered, his eye line completely on her.

"Good, go and get it," He turned around and walked towards the door, pulling a large key off of the hook. He turned back to face her. "Unlock the door."

Eddie walked over to the cell door and put the key in the lock. Twisting it around once, the lock clicked and the door swung open much to Elena's delight. Now the only problem was getting rid of the vervain ropes.

"Untie me," she demanded and immediately, he dropped the dart gun and began to untie her hands. Elena hissed as the ropes burned her because of the movement. Once he had released her hands, he removed the rope around her neck and freed her. "Thank you,"

She stared at him, wondering what she was going to do with him. Not much considering how weak she felt. With one quick look at the door, she pushed him backwards into the cell and locked the door. Then, she walked towards the door, staying completely quiet. She didn't know what kind of the weapons the other guards had and she wasn't taking any chance. Quietly, she rounded the corner and could hear movement coming from a room down the hallway. Tucking her straight brown hair behind her ears, she listened closely.

"We could use her as bait?" She heard a man say and immediately she scowled.

"There is no guarantee she even knows any of the vampires in the area!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do then, Greg?"

"I say we keep pumping her full of vervain and see if she will spill any names,"

"You just said she might not know other vampires so what would be the point?"

"It's the best we have and if we promise her freedom, she might cooperate."

Elena tuned them out and rushed across the hallway into what looked like an office. The room was a complete mess. It was hard to figure out what could be useful and what was junk. There was paperwork every where. Elena searched around for anything that seemed useful while trying to be quiet but everything was just trash. She came across nothing. The brunette sighed and turned around. She gasped when she spotted a large whiteboard which she had missed on the way in. The whiteboard was pinned to the wall and was covered in marker. At the top of the board, the word 'vampire' was written in bright red marker pen. A full list of names almost filled the entire board but one at the bottom made Elena's blood run cold.

Klaus Mikaelson.

If they were after Klaus then everyone who was with him would get caught in the crossfire. Elena's eyes widened and she let out a sigh, her voice letting out a small whisper.

"Caroline,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six of Timeless is here. You can view this story already completed on FF.net also.   
> Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts.


	7. Chapter Seven

Timeless  
Chapter Seven.  
Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO.  
-

Elena rushed to the door of the office and glanced left and right. If she was quick, she might be able to get out without any of the other guards spotting her. The hallway was empty but she could hear two men talking to each other in the room next door. She let out a short breath and peeked her head out of the door once more, her body following. She had no idea where she was going but she was going to have to search for a way out. She stepped into the hallway and turned left, passing by the half open door that was obviously a staff-room. Glancing inside the room, she could see two officers with their backs to her. She stopped for a second, contemplating just stepping inside and ripping both of their heads from their bodies but she managed she stop herself. Instead, she continued on her way, looking around for an exit door. She had just turned around the top corner when she heard one of the officers say something. Using her vampire hearing, she was strained but she managed to hear him.

"I was talking to Chris this morning about sending out some patrols." Elena heard him say. "This town is crawling with vampires so the quicker we do this, the better."

Elena's eyes widened and she rushed around the corner, picking up speed as she rushed through the building. She now realized that she was running out of time. Those names on that list weren't just names, they were targets. They could be heading over to Klaus's mansion right now and there was nothing she could do about it if she was stuck here. Her eyes suddenly lit up when she spotted a door in front of her. Running forwards, she yanked on the door handle and the door opened revealing a dark stairwell. She began to climb the stairs, realizing she was obviously in a basement. Once she reached the door at the top, she gave it a soft push and found herself on a very well-lit ground level building. There were secretaries, Elena assumed, bustling about with wads of paperwork in their arms, pottering from desk to desk.

She had no idea where she was but she knew she had to make a quick exit. Spotting a door opposite, she quickly headed for it and almost fell through it in a rush to leave. Closing the door behind her, Elena looked around at the town square in front of her. She spotted the Mystic Grill across the square and she realized what building she had been in. They had kept her in specialized cells below the sheriff's office. That was when she realized that this wasn't just a case of 'wrong place at the wrong time'. This was a planned operation. They had specialized cells built-in to the bottom of the sheriff's office for gods sake! They knew what they were doing. They were planning to rid the town of vampires and they had simply caught Elena red-handed. She may have gotten away unscathed if she hadn't stopped for a snack She knew Caroline wouldn't have been so lucky, even if she hadn't been caught. They would have tried to capture Klaus eventually and Caroline would have tried to protect him. That was just who she was. Now though, her life was in Elena's hands and the brunette wasn't about to leave her best friend to die.

Pulling out her phone, Elena called Caroline's phone but sighed when she received no answer. She scrunched up her nose and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

Would it kill Caroline to answer her phone just this once!?

Elena shot around the back of the Mystic Grill and looked around, making sure no one was watching her. If she moved quickly, she could get to Klaus and Caroline before they did. At least she could warn them that the officers would be coming! Using her vampire speed, she rushed through the back of town, almost flying through the trees that made up the woods. Running on, she kept her eyes peeled for people, not wanting to be held up by a jogger with a set of eagle eyes.

"Please don't be there already." Elena said to herself, hoping she wasn't to late.

Trees whizzed past her head and she began to feel the familiar burning sensation in her legs as she powered through the woods, getting closer to the large white mansion outside of town. A few minutes later, Elena pulled away from the clump of trees and slowed her speed down with a gasp, trying to put some air back into her lungs. Tiring, she slowed right down to a walk and stepped into the back garden of the large mansion. Several highly expensive looking cars were scattered across the driveway but she couldn't be sure if Klaus was actually home. Silence surrounded her. Even with her vampire hearing, she couldn't hear any talking. Only the sounds of the wind in the trees and the birds chirping as they circled overhead filled her ears. She wandered around the large front door and knocked, her knuckles tapping against it.

Elena waited but no one came to the door. She tried again but after waiting again, she realized no one seemed to be home. Cocking her head to one side, she reached out and closed her fingers around the door handle. Pushing down on it, she was surprised to see that the door opened and revealed the hallway inside.

"Hello?" Elena called out, hoping to hear the sound of Klaus or Caroline coming down the staircase. She knew it was unlikely. With their vampire hearing, it was unlikely that they would miss the sound of her knocking on the door. "Klaus?"

Despite her better judgement, she even called out for the last person she would have ever expected.

"Damon? Are you in here?"

Silence. The brunette let out a sigh and closed the door behind her. At least she would be here when they came back. She just hoped they would make it back before the deputies called in for a chat. Even with her strength, she wasn't sure if she could tackle several deputies.

Elena wandered through the house, searching for any signs of when they would be due back. Elena felt around in her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. With cold and shaking hands, she called Caroline's phone once again, hoping to get an answer this time. The phone began to ring and Elena span around realizing she could hear the familiar pop tune that Caroline had set as her ringtone only a few weeks ago. Elena's mouth dropped as she followed the sound which was coming from the living room. She stepped through the door and she sighed, spotting Caroline's phone lighting up on the table. She walked over to the table, crushing something underneath her foot. She looked down and took a step backwards, bending down so that one of her knees was resting against the hard wooden floor. She picked up the slightly squashed object and her eyes widened. It was a wooden bullet.

"Oh my god," muttered Elena. "No."

Twisting the wooden bullet around in her fingers, she felt a tear come to her eye. She was too late. She had got here too late! By now, she figured that the officers would have noticed she was gone so they wouldn't take any chances in losing either of those two. They wouldn't go as easy on them as they did on her. It wouldn't just be vervain, that was for sure. Tears began streaming down her face now as she realized she may never see her best friend again. She wasn't going to give up however. She was going to try her best and if it meant she would lose her life in the process, so be it. She would do anything for Caroline.

"Well well, look who we have here." A voice from behind her said. Elena span around and saw Damon, who was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a smirk set on his face.

She really wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. She didn't have time!

"Not now, Damon-"

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Caroline and Klaus are gone." She said, holding up Caroline's phone.

"What?"

"They're gone!" shouted Elena, making Damon cock his head to the side slightly.

"What are you talking about, Elena?" Damon straightened up and for once, he wasn't making a joke. He looked completely serious.

"When I left here, I was shot with vervain darts and taken to a cell."

"By who?"

"The sheriff's office but that's not the point I'm trying to make right now!"

"Calm down, Elena," said Damon, moving closer to her. Elena looked at him. His face was showing major signs of worry and Elena was finally seeing a more normal side to Damon. A side of him which wasn't him constantly ripping on her or being sarcastic. He genuinely looked scared. "Just calm down and tell me what happened."

"I managed to get free but when I was heading out, I saw a big board that had names of possible vampires on it and Klaus was dead centre."

"Well, that's not good." muttered Damon, scratching his head. "I didn't think they knew about us."

"Your name wasn't on there, just Klaus." replied Elena. "Anyway, I got here as fast as I could but I must have been too late."

"Maybe they're just out?" Damon asked but Elena shook her head. He was almost directly in front of her now. He was trying to pass off the fact that Klaus could be in danger but Elena wasn't fooled. She knew he was just as scared at the thought of losing his best friend as she was.

"Then explain this." said Elena, handing him the slightly squashed wooden bullet. He took one look at it and let out a sigh.

"Okay, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Elena with a laugh. "I don't need your help. I got out of there once before, I can do it again."

"No, you can't!"

"Yes I can, Damon!" snapped Elena, getting nose to nose with the man in front of her. "You can't stop me from going! She's my best friend!"

"And Klaus is mine! You can't go there on your own, Elena. You need me."

"I do not need you."

"Yes you do. You just don't want to admit it," Damon smirked and Elena huffed slightly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine," said Elena. "But we have to go now."

-

Fifteen minutes later, Elena and Damon sat in Damon's parked car, staring at the back of the sheriff's office. Damon's arm was resting against the door and Elena unbuckled her belt.

"Come on then."

"Wait, Elena." Damon grabbed her arm and she turned around to face him, her eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"We need to think about this," Damon told her. "We can't just go charging in there. We'll be shot full of wooden bullets and vervain before we can even get into the basement."

"I never thought you would be the sensible one." replied Elena to which Damon rolled his eyes.

"I just don't feel like getting killed." He said to her and she nodded.

"I suppose." muttered Elena, sitting back in her seat. "What did you have in mind then?"

Damon sighed and turned to face her, looking her in the eye. He could see she was stressed and ultimately terrified. Her face was scrunched up and her eyes were wide. She was scared and she had every right to be. They were going in and they didn't know how many officers were going to be in there. Even though they were vampires, there was no guarantee that they would make it out unscathed. But they were going to do this for Klaus and Caroline. They were going to do this for their friends.

"We need to find a back door. Did you see a back door?" asked Damon.

"I came out of a side door which is directly opposite one of the doors leading to the basement. We could try that." Elena told him and he nodded.

"It's probably our only choice." replied Damon. "Then, we need to find a place to wait."

"Wait? Why do we need to wait!?" shouted Elena, almost not believing what she was hearing. "The longer we wait, the less chance we have of getting out!"

"Elena, listen to me!" Damon snapped at her, making Elena move back slightly in shock. "We need to plan this carefully or all four of us are going to die in there!"

"Calm down, Damo-"

"Don't tell me to calm down. This isn't just your life on the line, Elena."

"I know-"

"I don't think you do!"

"I'm not a kid, Damon! Don't treat me like one! I know the risks we're taking!"

"Well then prove it! We need to have a plan."

"Okay," said Elena with a sigh. She was finally ready to listen. This was for Caroline after all. Maybe Damon was right. Maybe she needed to take things a little slower. "You were saying?"

"We need to find a place to lay low once we're in there. The sheriff's office run a skeleton shift at night. Our best chance of getting in and out is at night when there are less officers." Damon told her and she nodded her head.

"Okay," replied Elena. "Come on then."

"Come on then," Damon copied her with a nod and a deep breath.

-

Elena pushed open the side door and peered inside. The sheriff's office was pretty much empty except for a single secretary sitting behind her desk, staring at her computer desktop. Elena looked behind her at Damon who was looking at her curiously.

"Quickly." She said and they both squeezed through the door and rushed to the basement door as quickly as possible, Damon keeping one eye on the secretary who was to absorbed in her work to notice them. Elena opened the basement door and checked for any sign of life. When she heard no footsteps, she rushed inside and dragged Damon with her, making him stumble. He had to hold her to stay upright. She frowned at him and he removed his hand straight away, pulling the door shut behind him as quiet as possible. He watched as she took the stairs one at a time and followed her, freezing when he stepped on a creaky step. He winced and Elena span around, eyes wide.

"Shush!" She whispered.

"Sorry," He mouthed back at her. They stood completely still for a second, listening for any sign of movement but nothing came. Elena let out the breath she didn't even notice she was holding and continued on down the staircase. She tried to remember which way to go. There was a hallway to her left and another to her right, which was mostly straight ahead of the door. She chose the right, remembering the door had been in front of her, not to the side when she had got out. She walked straight ahead, Damon hot on her heels. She never expected to be civil with Damon, not in a million years. This was an extreme circumstance, however. If being civil with Damon and having him on her side saved Caroline, she'd gladly do it.

"What about in here?" She heard behind her and she turned to see Damon pointing to a closet. It looked like a normal janitor type closet. She nodded. They weren't to far away from the cells now. They were just around the corner. It would be a perfect place to lay low for a few hours and she was very doubtful that anyone would need anything from inside here. Damon pushed the door open further and stepped inside. The closet was rather large and roomy. It stretched right back and curved around to the right slightly. Elena closed the door behind her and she headed for the back of the closet, sitting down on the floor. She was out of sight of the door if someone did happen to open it. Damon followed her, with one last look at the closed door. He sighed, knowing it was going to be a long wait. Settling down beside her, he stared at her with a soft expression on his face.

"Well, now we wait." He said to her and she allowed the back of head to fall back against the wall behind her, resting it. Her eyes shifted to his and she smiled softly at him.

"Now we wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
